The Swan Girl
by EllieCulllen
Summary: Based in Tudor England. Loosely based around 'The Other Boleyn Girl'. Edward is new to Court and immediately picks Bella from all the girls. They face many troubles but will they be able to stay together? Is Edward really what he says he is? Bad summary!X
1. Henry

**A/N**

**So, I was reading a historically based fanfiction and liked the idea (: **

**I'm very interested in the Tudor period of time too (Cos I'm a geek!) **

**It may be historically inaccurate so bare withh! **

**There will be some language and violence in this..**

**Btw, enjoyyy!**

**E xx**

* * *

><p>I sat on the window ledge, stitching the clothes for the poor people. I stopped and sighed to myself, gazing out of the window at the birds flying freely, singing to each other without a care in the world. I saw the luscious green lawn, swaying gently in the cool summer breeze, the flowers blossoming and the petals falling gracefully off the apple tree. I looked back down at my work and continued, knowing the Queen would want these finished today. I was a lady in waiting for Queen Katherine of Aragon and the mood here was distinctly less jolly than it had been in previous months. The Queen had lost yet another baby and King Henry was becoming more and more impatient. I was staying with my cousins, Anne, Mary and George Boleyn at the palace since my mother had insisted I come and live in the city for some time. I was used to staying in the country. We owned a beautiful castle. It was quite small but had large grounds where I enjoyed going for walks and riding through the greens and forests. Now, I was here, in a big castle with the most important people in England. Mary and George were my best friends here. Anne was a good friend but was a little too harsh with her words sometimes. I looked down at my cream and gold gown, shimmering in the light shining down on me through the window. I leaned back into and continued stitching. Mary was sitting next to me quietly doing her work too, whist the other maids were discussing the latest gossip surrounding the castle. Her honey blonde straight hair falling over one shoulder. Her soft face was beautiful. She had big pink lips and a beauty mark underneath her left eye. She was slim, not many curves, but a desirable woman anyway. She was kind and giving and never spoke a bad word about a soul.<p>

"Sometimes I wish I could be free of this place. I'd be quite happy living on a farm, as long as I had someone who loves me, I'd be perfectly fine," Mary stated, looking dreamily out of the clear window.

"You do have William," I pointed out. She sighed.

"I know, but I just don't love him like I wish I did. He's handsome and kind but... something's missing."

"Oh, what a shame you have Sir William Carey as your husband! One of the King's good friends, a rich man with a large estate and one of the most handsome men in London!" I said sarcastically. We both laughed but stopped abruptly when the heavy doors cracked open and the Queen came out of her chamber. She emerged wearing a royal blue gown and her dark hair pulled back gently, showing the olive tones to her skin. She smiled warmly at us all.

"Morning my ladies," she said in her warm Spanish accent. The Queen was starting to get old. Lines were beginning to appear on her face and her hair starting to go gray. Yet, she always seemed welcoming, happy and was kind to everyone, despite how she may have been really feeling.

"Your Majesty." We all said as dropped what we were doing and sunk down into curtseys. She looked over to Mary and I. We stood up and smiled to her.

"Mary, Isabella, how are the clothes coming?"

"Well your majesty." I said "We are close to finishing them all, only a few more to complete."

"Well, I think you girls have done quite enough work. Come, eat."

We stuck our needles into the work we would finish tonight and followed the Queen out of her room. We walked behind her down the spacious corridors, watching as all the servants bowed or curtseyed to her as she walked past. She smiled kindly to all of them. I admired her greatly. She was a beautiful person who was nice to anyone, whether they were rich or poor. We finally came to the great hall. The tables were groaning under the weight of the finest foods and the richest wines and friends of the King and Queen were chattering to each other but everyone stopped and stood up before bowing or curtseying when we entered. We took our seats close to the Queen and waited. Finally, he entered. King Henry was young and very handsome. He had dark, red curls that shone like polished bronze. His face was strong and angular with the same deep red stubble on his chin and his body was strong and muscular. He looked happy, but I saw that there was some anger in his eyes. We all curtseyed as he entered and took his seat next to Katherine. The conversation started up again. George Boleyn took his place between Mary and I.

"Good morning Ladies." He said, kissing us both on the cheek. "Where is Anne?"

"She is eating with the others." said Mary, guilt all over her face. We ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, occasionally laughing at jokes or comments that were flying around us. I stared at the Queen who was happily dining and laughing with ease. Although there was something behind her dark eyes. Sadness? No. What could she be sad about? She had everything any girl in England, or even Europe, could wish for.

"Have you heard the rumour?" George said quietly, only addressing Mary and I.

"What?" Mary said.

"A new family is to come to Court. They are said to be in high favours of the King because his father had considered them as part of the family." We sighed. Not another one. The Boleyn's and Seymours were fighting to gain the Kings trust and now that we, the Swans, were an extended part of the Boleyns, we didn't want another family trying to take over again. "They're, supposedly, called the Cullens." He told us simply, taking a sip from his goblet.

"Well, I'm betting they'll be here any day now if this rumours true. The King only says these things if he intends for it to actually happen." I sighed.

"They had better keep their hands of my beauties here." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

We ate in silence, laughing at the jesters jokes occasionally but focussing on our own food. Until George tapped my leg under the table. "Henry Keeps looking at you." He said. I blushed and looked down at my food. After a few moments I glanced up at the King. He was looking at one of his friends.

"No he isn't." I whispered back.

"Wait for it." I looked up again after a few seconds and, as George had said, he was looking at me. We stared at eachother. I was merely trying to work out what he was thinking but as soon as I did, I ducked my head down quickly, heat flushing my cheeks. I heard a chuckle then he seemed to continue a conversation he'd already been having. "Told you." He whispered.

"Could we pretend that nobody saw that please." I sighed.

"We can pretend. But you do understand what may happen, don't you Mistress Swan?"

"I try not to think of that."

"Well you should," He said plainly. "Its probably going to happen. Once the King sets his eyes on something, or someone, he'll normally have it." I couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that built at the pit of my stomach. I didn't feel much like eating after that. Of course, the King was a handsome man, but I wanted a romance. I didn't simply want to be something that he used a few times then dropping like a piece of rubbish. Oh, and then within the whole court being called 'The Kings Whore' not to mention losing the Queens trust. I was very worried now.

"Excuse me." I said, pushing away from the table and pacing out of the hall as fast as I could. As soon as I was past the grand doorway I ran through the palace and straight onto the gravel pathway that lead onto the greens. I ran to the great williow tree, the focal point of the garden. I swept the gentle floppy leaves from my pathway through the fountain of leaves in my way, eventually finding the trunk of the tree. I looked around, turning completely. Apart from the trunk, I was in my own space, almost like a bubble, enclosed by leaves falling towards the ground. I sat down and let myself think. Why would he want me? There are many other girls at court. Beautiful ones. Me, I was slim, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Nothing special. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head there. I don't know how long I was there, but eventually, George found me.

"Bella!" he said, coming and sitting next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said simply. Smiling up at him.

"You may be smiling but I know you too well beauty." He stated, tapping my nose causing a grin to take over my face. He always called me beauty, simply because my name is Isabella, it used to irritate me but, I have grown used to it over the many years I've known and stayed with the Boleyn's.

"I am scared." I said simply, looking directly ahead at the millions of green, heart shaped leaves gracefully hanging from the many branches creating the fountain. Tears pricked my eyes but I held them back.

"Why?" He asked, hugging me closer to him.

"Henry." I whispered.

"Oh, Isabella. Why would you? Henry's a perfectly gentle man... So I've heard." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, another attempt to make me smile... It didn't work as he'd hoped.

"I want a romance, George. Henry will have me, who knows how many times, shower me with expensive gifts, clothes possibly even give me my own apartments. But, after he's finished with me and moved to a new girl or back to Katherine – what will become of me? The Queen will lose all faith in me, the King will never look at me again let alone my father and I'll be named a whore all around the Court, maybe even the entire Kingdom! I may even be sent away from Court. You'd all suffer also. Do you wish for that to happen?" He took a long moment to think about this.

"Of course not, but, If the relationship went well, you could do awfully well. Become a Marquess, a Duchess – you could possibly even become Qu-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it George!" I shouted but whispered quickly and sternly. "That could be counted as treason if anybody heard you." He pulled my hand from his mouth, looking unbothered by it.

"And? Even Henry laughs at my jokes like that." I gasped.

"Really? She is his wife and she is a good woman."

"But she grows older every day. Gray hairs vastly grow, lines have begun to appear on her face, her eyes have lost the glow Henry used to adore and, I've heard that her monthly courses have started to dry up." I gasped again and turned to look at him.

"How did you know that?" I asked, astonished. He shrugged.

"The whole Court is spreading the word of it."

"That was a closely guarded secret between the ladies serving her."

"One of them has been telling everyone – we all know of it. The King may have even heard some of the whispers."

"What? No!" I quietly said. "She does not deserve this. She's a beautiful, good woman. Why is she treated this way?"

"She's the Queen of England. It comes with the title."

"This is why I would never wish to be Queen. Never."

"Never?"

"I only have one exception."

"And that is?"

I drew a breath. "If I truly love the man, then I would do anything for him. Anything he would ever wish for. If he'd want me to be his Queen, so be it."

"You are quite the romantic soul aren't you Beautiful Bella?" He said, looking into my eyes, looking for any trace of amusement. I simply blushed in return, which told him everything. "So, anyone you fancy the look of?" He asked, a cheeky tone taking over.

"No."

"Maybe," He said, getting up. "One of those Cullen's will like the look of you." He chortled and held out a large hand. I glared at him for a second, then sighed and took his hand. I stood and he smiled at me and left me, before I could say my witty remark, he'd left me alone under the willow. I sighed to myself and straightened my bodice then brushed the dirt off of my dress. The sun was beginning to set and streams of light were shooting in between the gaps of the leaves and branches. I smiled to myself and walked toward the edge of the inside of the trees. I stretched out my arm and held one finger out and, as if the leaves were water, I skimmed the surface gently. I walked around twice, enjoying the feel of it. I inhaled the smell of the outdoors, my favourite place to be. As I continued to skim the leaves, a hand caught my wrist.


	2. The Gardens

**A/N**

**Did you guys like the last chappy? I'm hoping you enjoy this one too (:**

**Please review! And, I'm in the middle of my GCSE's so it'll be hard to update for about a month but I promise I'll get at least two out!**

**Ready to meet Edward? ;)**

**Ellie xx**

* * *

><p>I gasped and tried to pull it away quickly, but I was too weak to get away from the strong grasp of whoever this was. The other hand pushed the leaves away and the intruders face was revealed. The curly, deep red hair that I loved, the soft features gracing the oval shaped faced. It was Henry. The person I least wanted to see at this moment in time.<p>

"Mistress Isabella," He said kissing my hand.

"Your Majesty." I said, automatically dropping into a curtsey.

"Why are you not finishing the clothes for the poor?"

"I have almost finished, your Majesty." I told him, nervousness taking over.

"Henry, please." He said. This was a bad, bad sign. I didn't like this at all. "So, why are you here." Obviously, I couldn't tell him the only reason. I couldn't say to him 'I came here to panic because you seem to be taking a strong liking to me.' That just wouldn't go down very well at all. What did I say to him? I'm an awful liar. Anyone could tell instantly when I was lying. Apparently my face gave it all away. I didn't want that to happen at all. Maybe I could just say I wanted to... sunbathe? No, I needed space? No, I'll just tell him. How bad can it be? He has a wonderful sense of humour and he was in a particularly good mood today...

"I have been panicking, I guess." I shrugged it off, making it seem like a small matter, nothing the King of England should worry over. Unfortunately, I was quite mistaken. He took me hand and came close to me. So close, I could feel his smelly breath on my face.

"What's wrong Mistress Isabella?" He said, concern spreading across his features.

"Nothing that the King of England should be worried over. I'm fine." I even grinned to prove it. I knew the type of man he was, if I looked like it was nothing serious, he'd drop it.

"As long as you are completely sure Isabella."

"Certain your Majesty." I smiled up at him, rather convincingly if I do say so myself. No trace of lying in my voice. I was very proud of myself. I think this was the first time I have ever been able to do it well.

"Henry, please. I could always have you beheaded." He winked but I was suddenly very scared. I just forced a laugh and a smile. His face went suddenly very serious and the same panic struck me yet again. "You must tell me in the near future then Mistress." I breathed a breath of relief. At least I knew I wouldn't be in any grave danger... yet. Neither would my family... at the moment. I blushed when I realised his eyes were looking into mine. I quickly looked down. I wanted to take a step back, but I couldn't be free of his arms – I couldn't do that to the King. Anyone else, maybe, but I could get into serious trouble if I did this. But his touch didn't make my skin crawl like I thought it would, but it wasn't how I wanted it to be. There was no spark, no connection. I'd had one other spark when I was a young girl. Nowadays, I feel that was make believe, but I still remember it clear as day in my mind.

_I was 8 and running through the field of lavender and snowdrops, pretending I was a princess in grave danger being rescued by my prince. _

"_My darling Isabella. This is Edmond." My father called. I came running toward him, leaving my Prince for a minute. He stood before my looking at a boy to his right side who looked around a year older than I. He had deep bronze hair and although he was my age, he had an angular jaw and sharp, strong features. I fancied him instantly. He smiled at me and bowed slightly. "His name is Edward." My father continued. I curtsied to him. "He'll be with us for the remains of this day. Play with him and be back at the house within 2 hours for dinner." My father Charles (or Charlie as he allows me to call him) smiled and walked back to the house or, as I called it, my castle. _

"_What were you playing?" He asked me._

"_Well you interrupted my Prince from rescuing me."_

"_From what?"_

"_A dragon." I said proudly. "You can be the dragon or the Prince if you like." I ran back to the field._

"_I'll save you Princess Bella!" He called and ran after me. He captured my hand. That was when I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body. He pulled back and pretended to fight the dragon._

"_Prince Edward!" I laughed "The dragon is slain! My hero!" I said, running in a circle around him. He laughed and hugged me. _

"Mistress, I am afraid I must leave you. I have important state business to attend to." He said. He kissed my hand and before I knew it was gone. I waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for, but I did. By time I'd come out of my thoughts the sun was setting. I emerged from the tree to see the pink sky and orange sun setting in the far off distance. I smiled as it slowly faded into the sky. I looked towards the direction Henry had gone into to see a carriage pulling away from the doors. I sighed. This must mean the Queen has either left the palace or someone has just arrived. There will be fuss all around the palace. Either making sure that everything that the Queen wanted was with her or making sure the guests or newest additions to the Court were welcomed, fully accommodated and that everything was in perfect order. I didn't like the way everyone tried to impress new people. Sooner or later, they would see what Court is really like. Full of secrets, lies, sex and rumours. Like Mary, I would much rather suit a life in the country, where there would be me and nature. Possibly a home, or a small castle with fields and large grounds where I could raise a family, own some animals or even some farmland and have a husband. A husband by my side to care for and help me. A husband who wanted me to be happy. A husband who loved me and whom I loved greatly in return. I didn't want to be like Mary. Stuck in a loveless marriage. However wonderfully handsome, popular or rich he may be. I wanted to be happy. I'd never been truly happy. My father tried his best but when my mother died.

_I was with my Father, by her side. She had been taken ill over a week ago. She was getting progressively worse and worse. Her usual happy glow was gone. The twinkle in her eyes had disappeared completely. Her womanly curves were no longer there. She never looked so terrible. I was 4 and I'd never experienced anything like this. It was a complete shock. However, I still, stupidly, believed she would magically recover. I thought it was only a matter of time before she woke up with her glowing personality sparkling again. Unfortunately, it was the opposite way around. She was pale, gray even. Her eyes were darker than usual with no life behind them. She was so skinny and her lips were purple. Her usual blonde hair had lost its vibrance. She was dull. She looked like death could take her at any given moment. That was the day I realised she wasn't going to make it. I cried by her beside for hours while she was asleep, not wanting her to die seeing me so distraught. She gently opened her eyes one morning and smiled faintly at me. She said something that would never leave my memory. It would be engraved there for the rest of my life._

_"My Bella. I want you to lead a happy life. Live it like I've lived mine. Find someone you truly love and make them happy. I will always be here watching over you from above. I love you and Charles. Goodbye." She said as she drifted off into a deep slumber. Me and Charlie watched as slowly and steadily, her breathing slowed and eventually stopped altogether. We knew life would never be the same without my mother's presence. I cried for weeks. I wouldn't let my tutor teach me, I barely ate but one thing I did was pray. I prayed to her every second of every day. I loved her and missed her so much._

Slowly, the pain eased slightly but I would always remain a romantic soul because of my mother. I wanted to find someone whom my mother would approve of. Someone who had the same energy and glow that she had. I knew it was a close to impossible mission but I had to complete it for her and for Charlie. I knew he wanted me to be happy, not just for mother, but for him also. He, much like my mother, was a hopeless romantic. Thats just how I'd been brought up.

I slowly walked through the gardens in the sunset, admiring the pastel colours of the roses and daisies surrounding me. The flowers smelt beautiful. I decided to pick a few of them. I found some white and pale pink roses. I picked them and set them into a small bunch. I took some of the daisies from the ground and added them in too. Suddenly, a figure was running towards me.

"Isabella!" It was Anne who'd just arrived back from France.

"Anne." I greeted her as she came close to me. We embraced quickly and she held the top of my arms as she pulled back.

"There's a ball to celebrate the Cullen's entering! You must come and get ready." She said. Anne was a beautiful but wise woman. She had dark eyes and dark hair that contrasted with her snow white skin. Like my mother, she had a glow that surrounded her. She was sharp-tongued and witty and extremely flirtatious. She had men gazing after her as she walked down the halls of the palace. She dressed in the latest French fashion that all the women in court now wore also. She had curves in all the right places and could out-wit any man given. I sighed inwardly. I wish that I was beautiful. I wish I was like Anne or her sister Mary. The Boleyn girls were both so stunning. No girl in court could match their beauty. Of course, Mary was now married, which must have been difficult for Anne considering she was the younger sister. Anne had told me, George and Mary of her true love though. His name was Henry Percy. His family was very rich and he was high up in Court, a close friend of Henry's. They were constantly at each others side, laughing and making jokes, but you could see the sparkle in both their eyes when they were together. They were perfect for each other.

"So, you need to come and change your gown. Its a masked ball so obviously you need a mask to cover that pretty face of yours," She said slapping gently one of my cheeks, she turned so her back was facing me "And of course you'll need to make sure you are clean so we must bathe you. We need to go... Now?" She made a circular motion with one of her hands and looked very impatient. I groaned.

"I shall come in when I have finished my time in the gardens." I told her, looking down at the roses and daisies in my hands. I plucked one delicate pure white from the bunch, waiting for Annes reply. I was expecting something harsh or witty. Instead I got;

"Fine. Just be up within the hour, or else." She said, for Anne – that was incredibly polite. In one swift movement she turned and walked back towards the doors to the palace. I don't quite understand what just happened what happened there... Was she actually... polite to me? There was something wrong. I was certain. I stood there. Staring like a mad man as the doors shut with a bang. I shook my head and sighed aloud, continuing my stroll around the flowers. I was deep in thought when I realised how dark it had got. The sky was a shade of purple and I knew I had been over the hour that Anne had set me. I quickly picked the last rose and added it to the bunch which now featured lavender. I smiled at it but the smile vanished as I was reminded of what Anne had said.

"...be up within the hour, or else."

I shivered and pulled the hood of my cape onto my head. I made and turned on my heels in the direction of the palace. I kept my head down so that nobody knew that 'Mistress Isabella Swan' was running because she feared a woman who was like an older sister to me. I felt the wind in my hair as I picked up my hood and ran through the lush green grass, the soft feeling brushing against my bare ankles. I ducked my head down just looking at the pathway before me. That was, until I bumped into someone who felt like a brick wall, it hurt. I looked up at him.

This man had a strong angular jaw line, sharp, chiselled features, strange bronze coloured hair pointing in all directions and piercing emerald green eyes. He was so familiar. He held on to the tops of my arms to steady me, a strange electric current passed into my body. We both jumped slightly.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you." I apologised and ran past quickly before he could reply, scared of what Anne would do to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you enjoy?**

**More Edward action in the next chapter! Keep with me. **

**I'm writing the new chappy right now!**

**Sneak summary: Its time to go to the ball ;)**

**Ellie xx**


	3. Getting The Dress And The Mask

**Firstly, I'd like to say a huge thank you to the people who have reviewed:**

**Slower Than Stampeding Turtles**

**Thamker**

**Phantomessangel**

**And all the people who alerted it!**

**This chapters for you guys (:**

**Enjoy! **

**Ellie xx**

* * *

><p>I ran up the spiralling stair case as fast as my legs would carry me. I was petrified about the 'or else' Anne gave me. As my heels clicked on the staircase, I heard someone following behind. I ran faster, not caring about how lady like I looked at that point in time. The marble mosaics on the floor sparkled as the candle light hit them and then vanished under my heavy dress. I finally came to the hallway. I picked my dress up slightly and ran, feeling it fly out behind me. I knew I was being loud, my heels were making a racket against the floor. I could still feel a presence behind me. I ran faster. I finally came to Anne's room. I took a deep breath, preparing to be in trouble. I knocked the Boleyn code knock but got no reply. I knocked it again and whispered through the keyhole;<p>

"Anne, its me – quickly!" I could hear the panic in my voice as I waited patiently for the door to open, constantly checking behind me worried about who this person following me was. Finally the door opened and I rushed in, shutting the door behind me with a bang. Mary and George looked amused by my hastiness to get through the door.

"In a rush beauty?" George teased, taking a sip of his red wine.

"I think there was someone following me when I came up stairs." George immediately got up and went to the door. I held my hand out and pushed his chest. "But don't worry, there's a very good chance it was only my imagination." I said, smiling up at him. He sighed and sat back down on the bed next to Mary.

"So, where's my dress?" I asked.

"Hanging in the wardrobe." Mary replied. Anne had insisted on a separate room for all the clothes and so we called it 'The Wardrobe' which sounded far more dramatic than it really was. I walked in to find a beautiful white gown hanging. It had a pure white, plain silky looking skirt, a creamy white bodice and sleeves with a very faint paisley print all over. There was pearl detailing around the square neck line. It was beautiful. I closed the door and immediately began changing out of the gold dress I was in. Once it was on, I went to face George and Mary. I swung the door open to find Anne watching also. She was wearing an emerald green dress. It was plain on the bodice but split down the centre of the skirt to reveal a slightly darker green with gold detailing. The sleeves were long and velvet and there was more gold detailing on the neckline of the bodice. She wore her usual 'B' for Boleyn necklace with pearls. Mary on the other hand wore a subtle cream dress that had gold detailing and shapes all over and some small gold jewels on the bottom of her sleeves. They both looked beautiful.

"Well, finally." Anne said.

"Sorry Anne," I replied looking at my fingers. "But thank you for the beautiful dress." I twirled and looked at her. She cracked a smile and Mary giggled slightly. "You both look stunning too." I directed at them both. There was a cough from the corner of the room. I looked to see George by the window feigning that he was upset. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"And you look extremely handsome my brother. Any girl would be lucky to have you." He smiled at me.

"Thats better." I just smiled at him.

"Bella, that dress suits you perfectly." Anne said, pulling my bodice down slightly. I blushed a deep red. "No man will be able to keep his eyes off of you." If it were even possible, I blushed deeper. "Right, masks." She said, clasping her hands together. She walked with purpose into the wardrobe and came out with three circular boxes. She handed me my one, I opened it carefully. Inside there was a white stick with a mask that covered the eyes inside. It was decorated completely with pure white feathers, there was a few small white diamonds around the edges. It was subtly beautiful. Mary had a gold one shaped like a crescent moon that covered both eyes. It had darker, shining gold detailing all around. Anne had one similar to me but completely covered in diamonds coloured many shades of green. It was far more attention stealing than mine or Mary's.

"Anne, they're beautiful!" I whispered, holding mine in my hands. Anne merely shrugged.

"I had a dressmaker in France design the dresses and masks in case of an occasion such as this. Are you not proud of my organisational skills?" She gloated, smiling slightly, turning to look at us.

"Very." Mary said and hugged her sister around the waist.

"Where's mine?" George said, feigning hurt... again.

"Henry wanted his closest friends to have similar looking masks so yours is set out in your room." Anne said, making sure her straight hair was carefully put into a bun.

"Well, I'll be off to get it then." George said, kissing us all on the foreheads and leaving the room.

I took two small front sections of my wavy, brunette hair and tied them at the back of my head. I looked presentable enough. I sighed to myself. Marys straight hair was tied into a long plait that fell gracefully down her back. We all put our masks to our faces.

"Ready?" Mary asked. We nodded, I ran to the table and carefully blew the candles out and slowly rejoined them. We made sure we looked presentable and smiled at each other then made our way out of the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN, hope you enjoyed! New chappy with The Cullens is on its way ;)**

**Most twilight characters are included in this story so stick with mee!**

**DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Ellie xx**


	4. Dance

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait guys...**

**GCSE's and rehearsals etc... But I'm back and currently writing to continue all my other stories too!**

**Study leave rules! **

**Anyway, enjoy (: **

**E xx**

* * *

><p>We winded through the corridors quickly, wanting to get to the ball quickly. 'The sooner we get there, the sooner it'll be over' I kept thinking to myself. We walked through the grand hallway alone towards the grand doors that lead to the great hall. Anne walked confidently forward with me and Mary trailing behind her. She opened the deep mahogany doors that lead into a small room with chairs all over, some occupied, others not. She didn't look at anyone, only straight ahead to another small corridor. We rounded the corner and walked almost straight into the main hall where there was music, dance and laughter. We entered and most eyes within the room turned to us.<p>

"The Boleyn sisters and Mistress Swan." We were announced? None of us were expecting that. I personally was shocked, I could see Mary had a similar feeling to me. Anne looked unfazed by it, she just smiled and walked to the centre of the dancing where Henry Percy was waiting, grinning from ear to ear. Mary and I were left standing in the doorway, still in shock. If we were being recognised, that meant the King enjoyed the company of our families or had taken a fancy to one of the members of the family. I really hoped it was the first option. Or we'd be known as the whores of the palace. Even if it was only one of us, we would all have the label. We both regained our composure and walked towards where George was seated.

"You two look lovely." He said, as we both pulled out the chairs from the table.

"Remind me why there is a ball." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest but still making sure my mask was untouched.

"For the Cullen's. Henry's closest friends that are joining court. They are said to be a particularly good looking family. Apparently, first time they met, Henry thought they were a little strange because of their unbelievable looks but they are perfectly normal. I heard that he tried to have both of the daughters at mistresses at one point but, they are said to be stubborn and strong willed so they both rejected him. Henry's still a little sore about that but he and Carlisle are so close he cannot let that destroy the relationship." I just stared ahead at the dancers twirling around each other.

"Well, I enjoy the festivities the King creates." Mary said, smiling at her brother. She quickly brought her mask to her face as she saw her husband approach. He was smiling happily and bowed slightly toward me and George as he stopped next to us.

"Mary, would you like to dance?" He asked her, extending his hand out to her.

"Yes." She said simply. She smiled at him, then to us and reached out and took his hand. He lead her to the middle of the dance floor as a new song begun. Mary was a very graceful dancer who enjoyed the many parties she was invited to. I, however, was the complete opposite. I was so clumsy I didn't trust myself running let alone dancing. I'd look a fool next to people like Anne and Mary. I preferred not to do anything that I would humiliate myself doing it. I would rather be in the gardens or read. I loved to read and write. A woman should not really do either so I did it secretly in my chamber where I could do whatever I wanted.

"Would you like to dance?" I turned to George who chuckled when looking at my death glare.

"Very funny George."

"I think you would enjoy it if you tried it." He stated, sipping some wine from his goblet.

"No. Never have and I never will, you should know that by now." He shrugged.

"I thought it would be worth an attempt." We were interrupted by the music stopping and the hall falling silent. I turned to the door way where seven people stood.

Towards the front of the crowd was a blonde, very handsome man with his arm around the waist of a woman with a heart shaped face, soft features and caramel coloured hair. She was beautiful. Her hair was thick and wavy, coming just past her shoulders. She wore a deep blue coloured dress that was simple but stunning. Pearls outlined the neckline gracefully. Behind them were younger looking men and women – probably around my age. They all stood out for different reasons. The girl with shimmering blonde hair and sharp but full features was so beautiful it was like what every girl in the kingdom thought of when they thought of what they'd like to look like. She wore a blood red dress that made her lips stand out. She was with a big man who had dark curly hair, he was smiling down at her. There was another girl with strikingly dark hair that was straight and fell down to her shoulders. She wore a pale blue dress, the kind of colour you would see in a morning sky. Next to her was a tall, lean man with honey coloured. He looked a lot like the blonde girl. Then I saw the man who I thought was easily the most beautiful of them all. He had slightly messy bronze coloured hair, angular features and piercing emerald coloured eyes that stood out most from where I was sitting.

"The Cullen family." The man announced, they all walked in and straight to Henry's table. The music and dance began again and the chatter and laughter yet again commenced. I couldn't take my eyes off of the bronze haired man. For some reason I recognised him... The moment I thought that, he turned and looked directly into my eyes. I immediately ducked my head down and felt warmth fill my cheeks.

"Isabella?" I snapped my head round to George who was looking rather amused.

"Yes?" I said, smiling innocently at him.

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?" I replied, seeming innocent yet again.

"Looking at him."

"Who?"

"One of the Cullens."

"No I wasn't. I was watching Mary and William dance." I retorted. However, I was a terrible liar...

"Yes, you were." I just sighed, wanting to drop the subject. I grabbed my goblet and took a big gulp of the red wine. "You have taken quite the fancy to him haven't you Isabella?" George said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I stayed silent, keeping my eyes on the dancers, forcing myself not to look towards where the Cullen's were all seated. As my eyes stayed on the dance floor, four of the Cullen's joined the dance. Many people within the room who were not dancing were simply gaping at them. The girls were so beautiful, men wanted them and women were jealous of them. The same with the men of the family, women wanted them and the men were jealous. Of course, even I was jealous. The dance started again, and the Cullen's were all wonderful dancers. Gracefully gliding across the floor and whirling around their partners. Even Anne couldn't match them. They were all special. I stole a look at the boy I recognised. I studied him carefully. Something made me recognise him, but I could not put my finger on it... He turned away from the girls talking to him and looked directly at me. This time, I just couldn't pull my eyes away from his. I was only pulled away when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Mistress Swan." Oh no.

"Your Majesty." I said, turning to look at him.

"Would you like to dance?" Well, I could not say no to the king of England so that was more like a rhetorical question. A wave of nervousness hit me, I cannot dance! What shall I do?

"Of course, your Majesty." I put a smile onto my face, he held out his hand and I took it. I stole a glance at Edward who looked slightly angry but at the same time, completely at ease. He was very hard to read. His lips twitched into a slight smile although it did not reach his eyes. I just let Henry lead me to the dance floor. The women started on the inside circle and the men on the outside. We walked in the circles then joined our partners. Henry was not the best dancer in the world either. It was quite difficult to dance with him. We were constantly stepping on each others feet. I blushed a ruby red as I thought of the amount of people watching. We clumsily The music finally stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled up at Henry and he smiled down at me.

"Come." He said simply, walking out of the room towards the entrance to the garden. I threw a panicked glance at George who wasn't watching then searched for anyone else who could see me. Nobody was watching me, aside from a pair of piercing green eyes that I don't know if I really saw or whether it was just my imagination. I followed him as he walked to a stone seat that is known among the ladies as Katherine's seat. There is no way that I could sit in that seat with of feeling incredibly guilty. He sat and patted the space next to him.

"Your Highness-" I began.

"No, sit." He obviously understood what I was going to say. Instead of arguing further, I silently made my way to the bench and sat as far away from him as possible. I could feel myself shaking slightly and my hands sweating. This may be the most nervous I've ever been. I just stared at my fingers. "I'd like you to become my mistress." My worst nightmare confirmed. 'What should I do?' I kept thinking. I didn't understand why he wanted me. There was beautiful girls at court, why me? Anne or Mary would be far more understandable. Why. Why.

"I..." I stuttered. What did I say? I didn't want to accept but I didn't want to do it. "I... I don't know what to say..." I trailed off.

"Well, think about it." He said, patting my knee and kissing my cheek slowly. He looked into my eyes and laid his hand on my cheek. Was he going to do what I thought? Yes, he was. He slowly leaned in. His horrible pudgy, dry lips pressing roughly onto mine. I just sat, frozen. My eyes wide open. His hand moved to my chin and gripped it tightly. I leaned back, attempting to get away but he took it as a sign I wanted him. He kissed me even rougher than before, putting more weight onto me. I frowned, not wanting this to happen. I felt as if I was being watched to. He moaned slightly and gripped me harder. We were both breathing heavily, except mine was disjointed because of pure fright. He gripped my chin so hard it began to hurt. Could you get bruises on your chin? I didn't want this to happen. He pressed and held me so hard I felt like screaming. Instead my eyes began to tear up. He suddenly let go, kissing me once more gently. He looked at my reaction and smirked. I don't know why, but he did. Did he not see how petrified I was of him? Maybe he thought I was just... I don't know, innocent? He let go, stood up and strolled back into the party. I sat there, still clutching my hand, frozen, staring into the party. One lone tear slid down my face. I just couldn't move a muscle. I didn't even curtsey when he left. I sat, in shock. I would be named 'the Kings whore' from now on.

"Mistress Swan?" An unfamiliar but beautiful, velvet voice said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who? <strong>

**Be back soon, currently writing new chappy now ;) **


End file.
